Mr.Bob's Origin
Mr.Bob's Origin is a fan made special episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Plot In an alternate universe, we learn the history of Mr.Bob and how he was created and entered into our world. Transcript ( It first starts in 2003, when Stephen Hillenberg is thinking of an idea for the SpongeBob Squarepants: Movie, Rodger Bumpass comes in) Rodger: Hey Mr. Stephen? Stephen: Yes Rodger? Rodger: I was wondering, will the movie be a success? Stephen: Yes it will Rodger, once the movie is done, we have a party and say our goodbyes to ourselves and SpongeBob. Rodger: Okay, and also, did you notice anything strange going on lately? Stephen: No why? Rodger: Because I have seen SpongeBob wandering around the place. Stephen: * Laughs* Aw come on Rodger you old kidster, SpongeBob is a fictional character, he's not real. You might just see Tom Kenny in a SpongeBob costume. I mean, it's not like he would come out of * Pulls out drawing* This drawing right? Tom: * Walks in* That ain't me sir, I actually saw him. And he had the same voice as I did. And to top it all off, I saw a Grey version of SpongeBob as well wandering around. Stephen: * Laughs* Okay well you guys better get home and I will check around the place to see if these two are actually "alive". ( 30 minutes later, the writers and voice actors leave the Nickelodeon Studios while Stephen stays to check the place, later, it cuts to a drawing of SpongeBob coming to life) SpongeBob: * Comes out of the drawing* Whew.... looks like it's the 10th day I did this * Laughs* Okay, let's see what friendly faces I see today. * Walks around and then hears a loud scream* What's that screaming? * Runs over and sees Stephen's dead body with a knife on the floor, blood and two eyesballs* Oh my Neptune! This man has been.... CORALLED!!! ( SpongeBob then calls for him, but nobody's there, he then starts crying for a bit, until he sees Stephen's eyeballs and looks at them) SpongeBob: Oooo this eyes look.... beautiful I want them. * Sighs* But I got mines and wait..... * Picks up the knife* I must do what I must do... welp * Gulps and shakes* Here we go. ( He then slices his own eyes off with a knife and screams for a bit) SpongeBob: Okay... now if I can still see.. I will insert in the eyes * He then puts Stephen's eyes in and then feels weird for 10 seconds and then later becomes Mr. Bob) Mr.Bob: Woah.... what happened? It's feeling like I feel more.... mature. I wonder what my name is. * Looks at ID card* Let's see... SpongeBob Squarepants... actually that's a silly name, I will call my self Mr.Bob SquarePants because I already know that I am a sponge. ( Mr.Bob then looks at the dead body and gasp, he then runs to seek help, until he trips on a device) Mr.Bob: DOH!!!! * Looks at the item and picks it up* What in the world is this? * Pulls the trigger and it shoots a portal* What the? A portal? Hmmm... let's see what's inside the portal. * Jumps in, and he screams while inside the portal* ( The portal then takes him to our universe in Nick Studios) Mr. Bob: Woah.... this looks like the same place. * Hears someone coming* Oh god, I must hide * He then gets inside an empty piece a paper, which becomes a drawing of himself* Trivia This confirms that Mr. Bob is Stephen Hillenberg from an alternate universe. The origins mentions a " Grey Sponge" which could refer back to GreyBob. Which also confirms that they are both in the same universe. Category:Specials Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts